


Night’s Embrace

by Macabre_Flower



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Parent Nyx (Hades Video Game), Mentions of Dusa, Mentions of Megaera, Mentions of Thanatos, This as everything I create is incredibly self indulgent, also i have not finished the game so if this isnt completely canon compliant my bad, also this isnt beta'd lol, me too queen, mentions of Persephone - Freeform, mentions of nyx simping over persephone, zagreus needs a hug and if supergiant wont give it to him i will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macabre_Flower/pseuds/Macabre_Flower
Summary: “Oh, hello Nyx- I- didn’t know it was so late,” he greets as he makes it to the doors of his room.She smiles at him as she always does. At times she worries her love might be too apparent but when it comes to her children, the Goddess cannot help the overflow.
Relationships: Nyx & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Night’s Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for me but you guys can read it to :)

It is late when he returns this time. 

(Though in the underworld the only night is Nyx herself)

Zagreus moves with an unusual silence through the halls, though he never misses a wave, or smile to the passing shades lingering in quiet corners. He plays the perfect part of a prince, if not an estranged one. 

He stops for only a brief moment in the intersection of the hall, eyes dark, to stare at the empty throne in front of him.

Where there is usually fire in his eyes and on his heels to fight through the guts of the underworld yet again, there is a dull burn, framed by tired eyes. Something heavy in his chest which Nyx wonders if anyone else can see.

“Oh, hello Nyx- I- didn’t know it was so late,” he greets as he makes it to the doors of his room.

She smiles at him as she always does. At times she worries her love might be too apparent but when it comes to her children, the Goddess cannot help the overflow.

“Hello my child, are you-“ he looks him up and down her head tilting to the side

“-Alright?” Her thin brows furrow gently and Zagreus diverts his gaze as soon as the words leave her mouth. He swallows harshly, taking a moment to clear his throat. 

“Fine Nyx, yeah-“

“Is there something wrong?”

He breaths in a stuttering breath, and there is a pregnant pause between them.

“I- I wish you hadn’t asked that-“

“My child-?”

He looks up at her, different colored eyes filling with hot tears and Nyx’s heart clenches not for the first time. Despite it all, he smiles, a bitter chuckle rising from his throat.

“I’m- I’m sorry” he wipes at his eyes with his forearm.

“Zagreus..”

Before either of them knows it, a cool hand rises to his cheek. He feels her thumb swipe under his eye wiping away the fresh tears,

“My child, what troubles you? Is it your mo-“ her heart fills with an unfamiliar dread

“It’s not mother- no, well- it is, but not like that-” he lets out a huff of exasperation 

Nyx silences her own concerns , allowing him time to articulate his thoughts, tears unwavering.

“Am I doing the wrong thing?”

“My child..” Ever since he was a boy he was good at asking hard questions.

“Everyone- everyone except Dusa probably,” he grimaces in what Nyx is sure was meant to be a smile.

“It feels like they all hate me so much, am I really doing everything wrong, Than and Meg, constantly tell me how selfish I’m being- is that, really true? Should I just give up, try to make Father proud again-'' resentment lies plain in his tone.

Nyx has moved her other hand to his face, now both thumbs rub soothing circles on his too hot skin. 

“Nyx, am I being selfish?” 

He looks up at her with the same wide eyes as when he was a boy, fresh into the world and yet somehow desperately lonely, her sweet boy,  _ Persephone’s _ boy, cursed to never quite belong on the surface or below. She always wondered how a child so bright could have been brought into a world so cruel for him. 

“My child,” she pauses to take a deep breath with lungs that have no need for air. “From a certain perspective yes-“ his jaw clenches, face twisting into some form of heartbreak as he tries to fight a new onset of tears. 

“-But that is a perspective of those who do not understand. They see you fight your father, they see the strife that you cause for those who turn the gears of the underworld, but they do not see your reasoning. They do not see how hard you are fighting. They do not see a point for your struggle when they themselves would not, in effort of not breaking what they’ve become comfortable with.” 

She runs one hand through his hair, he can’t help but press into her touch. The corners of her mouth twitching up,

“What you are doing is noble, you are standing up and demanding better. They do not know. They love you, but they do not understand.” 

“I-“ a sniff “I want them to understand though, I want to explain everything to them, tell them I’m not trying to be selfish— but I could never do that to mother, she wants to remain a secret,”

“I know, Zagreus,” the mere mention of Persephone tends to feel like a blanket over her heart. 

“I know, and you are more than noble for keeping her secret, even when it hurts you so much.”

Zagreus reaches out, wrapping his arms around her middle and Nyx has never refused such a request,

She allows floating feet to touch the floor and gently pulls him in, he goes willingly burying his face into her.

“She would be so proud of you, my child, I am so proud of you.” 

She can feel tears bleeding into her shoulder and he grips her shroud tightly in his fist. 

His words are muffled against her,

“I love you Nyx, I really do,”

She hums gently pressing a kiss into his hair, the same as she did so many years prior. 

“I love you too,” 

She holds him for a moment longer before they let go, Zagreus wipes at his eyes and looks up to her with a lopsided grin.

“I believe you should rest before your next attempt.”

His face falls,

“What- I-“ he sputters a spell before a resigned sigh makes its way through him.

“I-Uh, suppose you’re right. Good night Nyx, or morning? Maybe? I’m going to sleep.”

“Sleep well, my child” fondness overflowing in her tone.


End file.
